Much Confusion Such Wow
by JustADerangedFanGirl
Summary: What if Hazel and Frank weren't so focused on their conversation during their shared flashback. What if they noticed a girl, a Faun, and a very familiar looking black-haired, green-eyed boy of about twelve years of age. Hazel and Frank follow the 2 demigods and satyr to see what happens.
1. The Beginning and Stuff

**Hey guys uh. I don't own PJO, Riordan does, Read and stuff yay!**

Hazel and Frank were in the Underworld. "How did this happen?" you may be asking. Well, they weren't really in the Underworld, I mean they were, just not in the flesh. Well in the purple flesh. Oh nevermind. Hazel had just had a flashback and was joined by Frank, since he's a nice guy. They were in the Fields of Asphodel.

Frank reached into his pocket, grasping at his half burned stick. "In fact… Since we've got eternity to talk, there's something I want to tell-" Frank was cut off by howls in the distance.

"Cerberus?" Hazel frowned, "Why does Cerberus sound so depressed? Unless that's a different giant dog. Maybe a Moose?" Frank stood up looking around. "Maybe he accidentally stepped on a lego?" Hazel rolled her eyes as she stood up. "They don't make legos in the Underworld, Frank." Frank frowned, "What if there was this, lego factory employee or something, and he like…. Made legos in the underworld like his job and-" "Just stop…" Hazel said with a grin.

Frank was about to sit down again when he heard something. Or maybe just sensed it. He really didn't know the difference. He turned and his eyes widened. "Uhhh Hazel?" he said slack-jawed. Hazel turned and froze. There not 20 feet in front of them, were 3 kids. They looked like they were beaten up, thrown into a river, burned, then beaten up again. That may have been an exaggeration but they looked pretty bad. Their clothes were tattered, their faces were covered in grime and a couple of bruises, and one of them was walking like he had broken his legs, or had some kind of muscle deformity.

That wasn't the most interesting thing. One of the kids, looked a lot like their kick-ass, water cannon exploding, Octavian bashing, _Greggus_ friend, Perseus Jackson. The only thing different was that this kid was shorter, scruffier, younger, and dirtier. But the sea-green eyes and the black messy hair was the same.

"Is that?.." Frank trailed off staring at the kid. Hazel was gaping at him. "Is it just me, or does that kid look a lot like Percy…" she finally mustered. "I mean like, the hair and the eyes."

"Yeah I see it too," Frank murmured, "It looks like he's younger." "Hazel nodded, "We should follow them, might be a good idea to grab onto them, like you know, piggy back ride, I could never walk anywhere in the Fields of Asphodel. " Frank raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you think they can carry us?" Hazel rolled her eyes, "We're ghosts." Frank blushed, "Yea right… right yeah." They hitched onto the twelve-ish, thirteen-ish year-olds and held on. Frank got the Percy-looking kid, while Hazel grabbed onto the blonde one.

"So…" Frank began. "I'm just going to assume this kid is Percy, What is he doing in the underworld?" Hazel shook her head, "I have no clue, and who are the other kids?"

The kids were looking towards Elysium before one of them spoke up. ""That's what it's all about, That's the place for heroes." Little Percy looked over and said, "It's kinda depressing, I mean, there aren't that many people there. It's sad not many people do good in their lives.

Frank whistled, "Deep for an eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen-old." Hazel laughed, "People in general just suck. They're all pretty mean." After a few miles of walking, they began to hear a familiar screech in the distance. Looming on the horizon was a palace of glittering black obsidian, Pluto's Palace. Above the parapets swirled three dark batlike creatures: the Furies.

"I suppose it's too late to turn back?" The kid with the broken legs said wistfully. Hazel giggled, "We'll be ok," Little Percy assured them, trying (and failing) to sound confident. "Maybe we should search some of the other places first, the guy shot back to Little Percy. "Like, Elysium, for instance ..." "Come on goat boy." The blonde hair girl said, pulling the guy away. Frank raised an eyebrow. "Goat boy?" he asked, "Like a Faun?" Hazel's eyebrows furrowed, "What would a Faun be doing in the underworld, I thought they were supposed to be to lazy."

She was cut of by a yelp as the goat boy's shoes sprouted wings. "Woa what the-" Frank began, The shoes pulled goat boy away, yelping. "Grover, stop messing around." the blonde hair girl chided. "Grover," Frank repeated. "Ok" Grover yelped again, "But I didn't-" The shoes started to pull him away. Grover screamed. "Maia!" but the word seemed to have no effect. "Maia, already! Nine-one-one! Help!" The kids ran after them. "Untie the shoes!" The blonde hair girled yelled. But Grover had no core muscles. He couldn't pull himself up to untie the shoes. The flying Grover hung a right and dragged him into a side tunnel. "Woa wait," Hazel said, "I know this place, it's the entrance to-" "Grover!" Little Percy yelled, "Hold onto something!" Problem, there wasn't really anything to hold on to. They stopped. Before them was a yawning hole, The size of the Forum back at Camp Jupiter, and pitch black."Come on, Percy!" the blonde yelled tugging Percy along. "Aha!" Frank declared, "That is Percy… But then." Percy yelled "But that's—" "I know!" Blondie shouted. "The place you described in your dream! But Grover's going to fall if we don't catch him." Hazel winced. "Rest in peace Grover, that's the entrance to Tartarus, like impossible to escape."

Grover's feet hit a rock and one shoe flew off to reveal, you guessed it, hooves. "Huh," Hazel said, "So he is a Faun, That begs the question, what in Pluto's name is it doing down here." Frank shrugged and turned back to the pit. Percy and Blondie just managed to grab onto Grover before he was pulled in. The other shoe tugged itself off and kicked Percy in the face.

"I don't know how ..." Grover panted. "I didn't..." "Wait," Percy said. "Listen." "Percy, this place—" Blondie said "Shh." Percy stood up. There was a whispering, muttering sound almost like the slithering of a snake coming from the depths of the pit. Grover sat up. "Wh—what's that noise?" "Tartarus." Blondie whispered "The entrance to Tartarus." Percy uncapped his sword.

"Magic," he said. "We have to get out of here," Blondie said. They dragged Grover to his feet and started to run. Hazel gasped, "Saturn!" she exclaimed, "That's gotta be Saturn or some other very evil very angry very in need of a cough drop, deity." An explosion started to pull them back into the pit, Frank almost let go of Percy but they all made it out. "What was that?" Grover panted "One of Hades's pets?" Frank raised an eyebrow. "Did that Faun just say, _Hades_?" Hazel's eyes widened. "Hades, as in, the Greek Pluto. That Hades? Why's the Faun talking in Greek terms. Frank shrugged. "Maybe the Faun likes the Greek terms better?" Hazel shook her head, "This seems wrong, _very_ wrong." Percy capped his sword "Let's keep going." Percy looked at Grover. "Can you walk?" He swallowed. "Yeah, sure. I never liked those shoes, anyway." "But come on!" Frank complained. "Flying shoes seem like a pretty good deal."


	2. The Great Escape, And Stuff

**I don't own this stuff. It belongs to Rick Riordan. Anyways Review and stuff thanks!**

They reached the palace gates. On them were engravings of scenes of death. Mushroom clouds, an army marching through a city firing into buildings, Justin Bieber concerts. They walked into the courtyard. It was a beautiful garden. With different gems and precious metals everywhere. "Gods, I'm going to have a heart attack with all these valuable metals." Hazel muttered. "The garden of Persephone," Blondie said. "Keep walking." "Ok, that's it," Frank declared. "Why is everyone using Greek terms." Hazel shrugged, "Maybe they live in Greece or something." "Frank shook his head, "But Percy isn't Greek, wait…" Hazel's eyes widened. "Maybe he was, and that's why all the _Lares_ kept calling him _Greacus_ , it would make sense." Frank nodded, warming to the idea, "So Percy's Greek?" They found themselves at the gates of the palace. 2 Skeletons were guarding it.

"You know," Grover mumbled, "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen." Hazel laughed, "Probably not." "Well, guys," Percy said. "I suppose we should ... knock?" A hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside. "I guess that means entrez-vous," Blondie said timidly. The doors opened to Pluto's throne room. Frank's jaw dropped. A massive humanoid was lounging on a throne made of skulls. He was at least ten feet tall wearing black robes. If Frank and Hazel hadn't been ghosts, they probably would have collapsed saying "We're not worthy, don't kill us please." "Wait," Hazel whispered. "That doesn't look like Pluto." "What do you mean," Frank hissed back, "I mean," Hazel said," He looks different." "You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," Pluto said in an oily voice. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

"Woa," Hazel said, "Woa, Woa, Woa, Woa. Son of Poseidon?" Frank furrowed his eyebrows. "Greek god of the seas, He's now Neptune. Why is Pluto calling Percy the Son of Poseidon. Come to think about it, Why is Percy in the underworld. He looks about twelve years old, He's talking to the god of death, with 2 other preteens! This makes no sense." Hazel gasped "Oh my gods." "What?" Frank asked, bemused, "Oh my gods!" Hazel repeated again. "Percys a Greek demigod." Frank raised an eyebrow, "Wait what? How'd you get that?" Hazel rolled her eyes, "Come on, Son of Poseidon, Hades, Persephone, plus, have you ever seen anybody who looks like the other two kids at Camp Jupiter. It's obvious they know about the whole mythological thingy. Anyways what self-respecting Faun would go to the underworld? What are Greek fauns called again?" "Satyrs" Frank supplied, "Yea, Satyrs, Maybe Satyrs are more useful that Fauns."

"Please," Frank laughed, " _Octavian_ is more useful than a Faun." Hazel rolled her eyes again. "Look it's just an idea. Remember the whole Byzantium thing from class at Camp Jupiter? Maybe there's like, a Greek settlement in the east." "Ok," Frank said disbelievingly, "That seems a little far-fetched." Hazel shrugged. "Just an idea," "Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests." Percy said stepping forward. "Heh, pretty brave." Hazel whispered. "Though calling him uncle might not be a good idea." "Lord Hades," "HAH," Hazel said, "Percy called Pluto Hades. Do they have like, split personality disorder when it comes to Roman and Greek?" "Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be ... bad." "Really bad," Grover added helpfully. Hazel laughed, "Return Zeus's master bolt to me," I said. "Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus." Frank's jaw dropped. "Did he just say-" "Zeus' Master Bolt" Hazel supplied numbly, "Yup, thats what he meant it isn't what it looks like." "What?" Frank asked? "When I was giving him a tour, he looked at a statue of Jupiter holding his master bolt, he said, "That's not what it looks like." "Huh" was all Frank could say. Pluto's (Hades'?) eyes grew dangerously bright. "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?" "Um ... Uncle," Percy said. "You keep saying 'after what you've done.' What exactly have I done?" The throne room shook with a tremor. Pluto- Agh- Hades bellowed, "Do you think I want war, godling?" "Well," Percy said," These guys don't look like peace activists." "Oh my gods" Hazel said between fits of giggles. Plugo, UGH, Hades growled. "You are the Lord of the Dead," Percy said carefully. "A war would expand your kingdom, right?" "A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?" Hades growled. "Well..." Percy started, but Hades was only getting started. "Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open? More security ghouls," he moaned. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"

"Still," Frank muttered, "You'd think it'd be enough, worst comes to worst, just sell some souls over EBay."

"Charon wants a pay raise," Percy blurted. "Bad idea," Hazel said. "Don't get me started on Charon!" Hades yelled. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere, and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help getting subjects! I did not ask for this war." "But you took Zeus's master bolt." Percy said. "Lies!" More rumbling. Hades rose from his throne, towering to the height of a telephone pole. "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan." "His plan?" "You were the thief on the winter solstice," he said. "Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus, You took the master bolt and my helm. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helm back!" "Rude," Frank said, whistling, "Sending a Fury after a twelve year old? Not cool." Hazel nodded staring at Hades. "But ..." Blondie spoke. "Lord Hades, your helm of darkness is missing, too?" "Do not play innocent with me, girl. You and the satyr-" "HAH Satyr," Hazel said triumphantly, "have been helping this hero—coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt—to bring me an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmailed into supporting him?" "No!" Percy said. "Poseidon didn't—I didn't—" "I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance," Hades snarled, "because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you." "You didn't try to stop us? But—" "Return my helm now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened. "That is my counterproposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson—your skeleton will lead my army out of Hades." "Nice counter-proposal" Frank said, "I wonder how much being Pluto's army leading skeleton would pay." Hazel rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up," she hissed. The skeleton soldiers all stepped forward, raising swords, cocking guns, pulling back bowstrings.

"You're as bad as Zeus," Percy said. "You think I stole from you? That's why you sent the Furies after me?" "Of course," Hades said. "And the other monsters?" "I had nothing to do with them. I wanted no quick death for you—I wanted you brought before me alive so you might face every torture in the Fields of Punishment. Why do you think I let you enter my kingdom so easily?" "Easily!?" Hazel said, "entering the underworld… Easy, Very easy." "Easily?" Percy shouted. "Return my property!" "But I don't have your helm. I came for the master bolt." "Which you already possess!" Hades shouted. "You came here with it, little fool, thinking you could you threaten me!" "But I didn't!" "Open your pack, then." Percy's face showed a multitude of emotions, Confusion, fear, comprehension, realization, then anger. Percy leaned down and unzipped the pack. Inside was a cylinder of bronze sparking on each end."Percy," Annabeth said. "How—" "I—I don't know. I don't understand." "You heroes are always the same," Hades said. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now ... my helm. Where is it?" "Lord Hades, wait," Percy said. "This is all a mistake." "A mistake?" Hades roared. The skeletons aimed at Percy's face. The three furies flew down perching on Hades' throne. "There is no mistake," Hades said. "I know why you have come—I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for her." Hades loosed a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded on the steps in front of Percy. "Who," Hazel said, confused. "His mom maybe?" Frank asked, completely bemused. "Yes," Hades said with satisfaction. "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change." "Ah, the pearls," Hades said "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson." "What pearls," Hazel asked. "Only three," Hades said. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother," "Oh my gods, Hades sucks!" Frank said, "He took Percy's mother?!" "then, little godling" Hades continued, " And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms." Percy looked at Annabeth and Grover. Their faces were grim.

"We were tricked," He told them. "Set up." "Yes, but why?" Blondie asked. "And the voice in the pit—" "I don't know yet," Percy replied "But I intend to ask." "Decide, boy!" Hades yelled. "Percy." Grover put his hand on his shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt," "I know that." "Leave me here," he said. "Use the third pearl on your mom." "No!" "I'm a satyr," Grover said. "We don't have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I die, but he won't get me forever. I'll just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It's the best way." "No." Blondie drew her bronze knife. "You two go on. Grover, you have to protect Percy. You have to get your searcher's license and start your quest for Pan."Pam?" Frank asked, "Like the cooking spray?"

"Get his mom out of here. I'll cover you. I plan to go down fighting." "No way," Grover said. "I'm staying behind." "Think again, goat boy," Blondie said. "Stop it, both of you!" Percy yelled. He looked down at the pearls. "I know what to do," Percy said. "Take these." He handed them each a pearl. Blondie said, "But, Percy ..." Percy turned towards his mother. "I'm sorry," He told her. "I'll be back. I'll find a way." The smug look on Hades's face faded. He said, "Godling ... ?" "I'll find your helm, Uncle," Percy told him. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise." "Do not defy me—" "And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes red rubber balls." "Where did that come from?" Frank asked. "Maybe the depressed Cerberus?" Hazel guessed. "Percy Jackson, you will not—" Percy shouted, "Now, guys!" Hades shouted, "DESTROY THEM" And Percy, Goat boy, and Blondie, smashed the pearls at their feet.


	3. Big Fight Scene (Dun dun dun)

**Hazel**

Hazel was having, well it wasn't exactly terrible, more interesting and confusing. It was enough to give anybody a headache.

The day started out simple enough. She and her friends had to defeat an old man in a bathrobe, scaring off harpies with a weedwacker. She had then started to have a blackout and Frank came with her. Now she was rising into the air in a little bubble with some twelve year old scary blonde girl.

"Look up.'" Grover yelled. "We're going to crash!" Hazel looked up and figured they would either be skewered by a stalactite or slam into the roof, bouncing back.. "How do you control these things?" Hazel's mount shouted. "I don't think you do!" Little Percy shouted back.

Frank screamed (in a very high pitch), Hazel screamed. Goat boy screamed, and they slammed through the roof. Hazel could still feel the bubbles shooting upwards. "Fraaaank?" she called.

Then they broke through the seafloor floating up to the surface like they'd just been ejected from a submarine. We broke the surface scaring some surfer and knocking him off his surfboard.

Hazel looked around and nearly had a coronary. A Great White Shark about 13 feet long was circling them. It looked pretty hungry

"Beat it" Percy shouted, and the shark swam away. Hazel let out a sigh of relief. "How do you even talk to sharks." Frank said, "I mean that seems way too overpowered." A Coast Guard ship picked them up. Their conversation went something like this.

"What's your name kid?"

"Peter Johnson."

"What're you doing so far out to sea?"

"Hahah, wat're i get it…"

"What?"

"I'm on vacation."

"In the middle of the ocean?"

"My friends gonna get hypothermia so can you hurry up?"

"Oh, ok."

They were dropped off at the shore Hazel was holding a water bottle that said I'M A JUNIOR COAST GUARD. Don't ask how she got it, it's a long story.

"I don't believe it," Blondie said. "We went all that way—" "It was a trick," Percy sighed. "A strategy worthy of Athena." "Hey," she warned. "You get it, don't you?" She looked down. "Yeah. I get it." "Well, I don't!" Grover complained. "Would somebody—"

"Percy ..." Blondie said. "I'm sorry about your mother. I'm so sorry..." Percy turned away.

"Wow." Frank winced. "That's rough, lose your mom, see her again, lose her again.

"The prophecy was right," Percy said. "You shall go west and face the god who has turned.' But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want war among the Big Three. Someone else pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus's master bolt, and Hades's helm, and framed me because I'm Poseidon's kid. Poseidon will get blamed by both sides. By sundown today, there will be a three-way war. And I'll have caused it."

"Wow." Frank said, "That's really, really, rough." Hazel rolled her eyes. "That would suck, Majorly suck."

Grover shook his head as if to clear it, "But who would be that sneaky? Who would want war that bad?" Percy stopped dead in his tracks looking straight forward. "Gee," he said, voice dripping in sarcasm, "Let me think."

A dude sat on a motorcycle in front of them, wearing a biker jacket and sunglasses.

"Mars," Frank breathed, "But he looks like he went through a punk rock phase." Hazel let out a weak laugh.

"Remember when Percy first met Mars?" she asked, "Yea I'm thinking this is the fight he was talking about." Frank's eyes widened. "But he was twelve!" he said, "Twelve!" Hazel shook her head. "Maybe somebody interfered? Like Zeus or Poseidon came and hit Mars over the head with a baseball bat?"

"Hey, kid," Mars, or would it be Ares? said, "You were supposed to die." "You tricked me," Percy said.

"How does Percy do this?" Frank asked, "I mean you'd think that talking to gods was an everyday occurance.

"You stole the helm and the master bolt." Mars-Ares grinned. "Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each other's symbols of power—that's a big no-no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands."

"Who did you use? Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice."

Ares laughed. "Doesn't matter. The point is, kid, you're impeding the war effort. See, you've got to die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will have Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus'll be mad at him. And Hades is still looking for this ..."

From his pocket, he pulled out a ski cap and put it on his handlebars. Immediately it transformed into a bronze war helm.

"The helm of darkness," Grover gasped.

"Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going."

"You sir are evil, I can't believe you're my dad." Frank said with distaste. "I mean seriously starting an olympian war. Bad, very very bad."

"But they're your family!" Blondie protested.

Ares shrugged. "Best kind of war. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always say."

"You gave me the backpack in Denver," Percy said. "The master bolt was in there the whole time."

"Yes and no," Ares said. "It's probably too complicated for your little mortal brain to follow, but the backpack is the master bolt's sheath, just morphed a bit. The bolt is connected to it, sort of like that sword you got, kid. It always returns to your pocket, right?"

"His sword," Hazel said, "The Celestial Bronze Xiphos."

"Anyway," Ares continued, "I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt would only return to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You get close to Hades... Bingo, you got mail. If you died along the way—no loss. I still had the weapon."

"But why not just keep the master bolt for yourself?" Percy asked. "Why send it to Hades?"

Ares twitched. "Why didn't I ... yeah ... with that kind of firepower ..."

He looked like he was in a trance or dreaming. He stayed still, one second, two seconds. His face cleared.

"I didn't want the trouble. Better to have you caught red handed, holding the thing." "You're lying," Percy accused. "Sending the bolt to the Underworld wasn't your idea, was it?"

"Of course it was!" Ares growled, smoke rising up from his eyes and melting his sunglasses.

"You didn't order the theft," Percy guessed. "Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around."

"Woa," Frank said, "Saturn is ordering a god around? Is that even possible?"

Hazel shook her head, "I guess, maybe he just convinced Ares to fight for his side.

"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one! I don't have dreams!" Percy hesitated. "Who said anything about dreams?"

Ares was caught, but he smirked, "Let's get back to the problem at hand, kid. You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt to Olympus. You just might get those hard headed idiots to listen to you. So I've got to kill you. Nothing personal."

"Sounds pretty personal to me," Frank complained.

Ares snapped his fingers and a giant boar popped out of the sand. Percy backed up, stepping into the surf.

"Fight me yourself Ares." He said.

Hazel gasped. "That's a really, really bad idea." Percy is crazy, Hazel decided.

.Ares laughed. "You've only got one talent, kid, running away. You ran from the Chimera. You ran from the Underworld. You don't have what it takes."

"Scared?" Percy asked.

Crazy, definitely crazy.

"In your adolescent dreams." But his sunglasses were starting to melt from the heat of his eyes. "No direct involvement. Sorry, kid. You're not at my level."

Blondie yelled, "Percy, run!"

Percy's face morphed into determination. He sidestepped as the boar charged and slashed off the tusk.

"Wave!" he shouted.

A massive wave came out of the water engulfing the pig and dragging it into the ocean never to be seen again.

Frank whistled. "Wow not bad, he was twelve."

"We're bringing that up a lot. Lets just say he was no normal twelve year old."

Frank let go of Percy's back and went to go stand next to Hazel.

"We don't need to hold on anymore right? Hazel nodded, "But piggyback riding is fun."

Percy turned back to Ares. "Are you going to fight me now?" I asked. "Or are you going to hide behind another pet?"

"Oh my gods." Frank said, "Percy has a literal death wish. Insulting gods never really turns out well."

Ares's face was purple with rage. "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into—"

"A cockroach," Percy said. "Or a tapeworm. Yeah, I'm sure. That'd save you from getting your godly hide whipped, wouldn't it?"

Flames danced along the top of his glasses. "Oh, man, you are really asking to be smashed into a grease spot."

"If I lose, turn me into anything you want. Take the bolt. If I win, the helm and the bolt are mine and you have to go away." Ares sneered. He swung the baseball bat off his shoulder. "How would you like to get smashed: classic or modern?" I showed him my sword. "That's cool, dead boy," he said. "Classic it is." and Ares drew his sword.


	4. Percy Wins! (but you already knew that)

**Hey guys, uh I don't own the characters, a lot of this dialogue, ehm, Yeah….**

 **Hazel**

The baseball bat changed into a huge, two handed sword. The hilt was a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth. "Percy," Blondie said. "Don't do this. He's a god." "He's a coward," Percy replied.

"Death wish." Frank repeated.

. She swallowed. "Wear this, at least. For luck." She took off her necklace and tied it around his neck.

"Reconciliation," she said. "Athena and Poseidon together."

Percy was bright red.

"Ooooh" Hazel said smiling. "He's got a crush."

"Why do you sound like a daughter of Venus?" Frank asked.

Hazel blushed and turned away.

""Thanks." Percy said, smiling. "And take this," Grover said. He handed Percy a flattened tin can that he'd probably been saving in his pocket for a thousand miles.

"What's with the tin cans?" Hazel asked.

"The satyrs stand behind you." "Grover ... I don't know what to say." said Percy. Grover patted Percy on the shoulder.

"You all done saying good-bye?" Ares came toward Percy, his black leather duster trailing behind him, his sword glinting like fire in the sunrise.

"Uh- oh." Hazel said. "Bad, bad, bad"

"I've been fighting for eternity, kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?"

"A smaller ego," Percy shouted

Ares growled. "I'll kill you slowly."

Percy backed into the water keeping his feet submerged. He closed his eyes and a wave came, catapulting him over Ares and slashing down. Ares turned just as quickly and blocked.

Ares slashed back "Not bad, not bad." He slashed again and Percy was forced to jump onto dry land.

Ares thrust at Percy and forced him back from. Percy tried to step inside Ares' reach. Ares was prepared. He disarmed Percy and kicked him back, straight into a sand dune.

"Percy!" Blondie yelled. "Cops!" Percy managed to get to my feet shaking his head. On the road, cop cars were everywhere, car doors were slamming.

"There, officer!" somebody yelled. "See?" A gruff cop voice: "Looks like that kid on TV ... what the heck ..."

"That guy's armed," another cop said. "Call for backup." Percy ran and scooped up his sword. He thrust at Ares' face but found his sword blocked again.

"Admit it, kid," Ares said. "You got no hope. I'm just toying with you." Above them, the flapping of wings sounded. The Furys which Hades had sent to watch the battle. Percy stepped further into the water, but Ares was fast. The tip of his blade ripped Percy's sleeve and grazed his forearm. A police voice on a megaphone said,

"Drop the guns.' Set them on the ground. Now!"

"Guns?" Hazel asked.

"The mist," Frank replied, "Bending their vision."

Hazel looked at Ares's weapon, and it seemed to be flickering; sometimes it looked like a shotgun, sometimes a two-handed sword. Hazel didn't know what the humans were seeing in Percy's hands, but she was pretty sure it wouldn't make them like Percy.

Ares turned to glare at the cops, which gave Percy a moment to breathe. There were five police cars now, and a line of officers crouching behind them, pistols trained on the two fighters.

"This is a private matter!" Ares bellowed. "Be gone.'"

He swept his hand, and a wall of red flame rolled across the patrol cars. The police barely had time to dive for cover before their vehicles exploded. The crowd behind them scattered, screaming. Ares roared with laughter.

"Now, little hero. Let's add you to the barbecue." He slashed. Percy barely deflected his blade. Percy's eyes closed, too tired to continue. The water receded behind him, making it easier for Ares to walk. Ares came toward Percy, grinning confidently.

"Uh-oh." Hazel said, "He's tottally dead."

Frank shook his head, "I wonder how he got out of this situation, I mean maybe Ares tripped and fell on his sword."

Ares raised his sword for the killing blow. Percy rocketed straight over Ares on a wave. A six-foot wall of water smashed him full in the face, leaving him cursing and sputtering with a mouth full of seaweed.

Percy landed behind him with a splash and feinted toward his head. Ares turned in time to raise his sword, but this time he was disoriented, he didn't anticipate the trick. Percy changed direction, lunged to the side, and stabbed his Xiphos straight down into the water, sending the point through the god's heel.

Hazel's jaw dropped.

"How…" Frank said, staring at Percy. "That was…"

"Cool!" Hazel said, laughing.

Ares roared. The very sea was blasted back from Ares, leaving a wet circle of sand fifty feet wide. Icho flowed from a gash in the war god's boot. The expression on his face was beyond hatred. It was pain, shock, complete disbelief that he'd been wounded. He limped forward but something stopped him. Light faded. Sound and color drained away. A cold, heavy presence passed over the beach, slowing time, dropping the temperature to freezing, and making Hazel feel very depressed. The darkness lifted. Ares looked stunned. Police cars were burning. The crowd of spectators had fled. Ares lowered his sword.

"You have made an enemy, godling," he told Percy. "You have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Perseus Jackson. Beware." His body began to glow.

'''Percy!" Blondie shouted. "Don't watch!" Hazel turned away as the god Ares revealed his true irnmortal form. She wasn't sure if she looked she would disintegrate into ashes, But better safe than sorry. The light died Ares was gone. The tide rolled out to reveal Hades's bronze helm of darkness.

Percy picked it up and started to walk toward the others. Three evil-looking grandmothers with lace hats and fiery whips drifted down from the sky and landed in front of him. The middle Fury stepped forward. Her fangs were bared, but for once she didn't look threatening.

. "We saw the whole thing," she hissed. "So ... it truly was not you?" He tossed her the helmet, which she caught in surprise.

"Return that to Lord Hades," Percy said. "Tell him the truth. Tell him to call off the war." She hesitated, then ran a forked tongue over her green, leathery lips.

"Live well, Percy Jackson. Become a true hero. Because if you do not, if you ever come into my clutches again ..." She cackled, savoring the idea. Then she and her sisters rose on their bafts' wings, fluttered into the smoke-filled sky, and disappeared.

"Oh my gods." Hazel spluttered, "That Fury… I mean… .Ares… Stab.. Heel."

Frank nodded in aggrement. "Our friend defeated the god of war and retrieved the like most powerful weapon in the world." Percy joined Grover and Blondie, Hazel still hadn't gotten her name, who were staring at him in amazement.

"Percy ..." Grover said. "That was so incredibly ..." "Terrifying," supplied Blondie "Cool!" Grover corrected.

"Did you guys feel that... whatever it was?" Percy asked. They both nodded uneasily. "Must've been the Furies overhead," Grover said. Percy shook his head and looked into his backpack. The master bolt was still there.

"We have to get back to New York," Percy said. "By tonight."

"That's impossible," Blondie said, "unless we—"

"Fly," Percy agreed. She stared at him like, "Oh-my-gods-what-are-you-thinking-that-is-the-worst-idea-since-Despacito

"Fly, like, in an airplane, which you were warned never to do lest Zeus strike you out of the sky, and carrying a weapon that has more destructive power than a nuclear bomb?"

"He's got a death wish, but I guess we already knew that." Frank said, "I mean the whole, dissing Ares."

"Yeah," Percy smiled. "Pretty much exactly like that. Come on."

 **AN: I'm gonna be skipping around a lot. I'm not gonna write Hazel and Frank watching everything, I might go back and add more chapters once (if) I'm done with the thing.**

 **Review or something thanks!**


End file.
